A prior art fuel feeding device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,920. This technique uses a first closing member disposed at an inlet opening of an inlet pipe and a second closing member disposed inside the inlet pipe. Gaskets are interposed for sealing between the first closing member and the inlet pipe and between the second closing member and the inlet pipe. At each time of fuel supply, the user manually pulls up the first closing member and inserts a fuel supply gun into the inlet pipe to press open the second closing member.
In this prior art fuel feeding device, since the fuel supply gun presses open the second closing member at every time of fuel supply, the second closing member receives a large load and may be damaged occasionally.